


Decorating the Christmas Tree(nnor)

by mercutiglo



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor-fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree Decorating, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Tree Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye go Christmas tree shopping and decorate the perfect tree. Connor acts like a five year old. (I'm sorry for the punny title, I swear there are no puns in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Christmas Tree(nnor)

“Troye, if you don’t hurry up they’re all going to be gone before we even get there,” Connor yelled at him from the front door. “Literally no one there is going to be judging your hair or whatever it is you’re concerned about.”

Troye came around the corner, shoving a beanie onto his head while making an angry face at Connor. “I don’t see why you don’t just get the ones you can use every year, wouldn’t that save you a lot of money and cleaning and everything?” he asked as he pulled his boots and jacket on.

Connor turned to give him a pouty look. “But that’s no fun. When you get them every year, they smell amazing, they’re real fluffy trees, and they’re different every year. Plastic ones are the same every year. And so changing the tree makes it fun.”

Troye just rolled his eyes at Connor while they walked out of the apartment. “Fine then. I vote it’s not too heavy though, so we can actually get it back in here.”

“Troye. I already took measurements of the space, I know exactly how big we can get it. Don’t worry. I have this all covered. I’ve been ready for like two weeks.”

“Connor we haven’t even been home for two weeks,” Troye decided to point out while they were getting in the car.

Connor glared at him from the driver’s seat. “You know what I mean. I’m so excited this is like my favorite part of the year. I love tree shopping.”

“I just don’t understand the hype of it. Like trees are amazing, but I don’t get why getting these trees are so damn special. Like why not just decorate the plants you already have?”

“Troye. It’s gotta be a pine tree. Specifically a fir tree. Those are the best and most Christmas-y trees there are. Also it’s a big deal here only because you can’t just decorate the giant pine tree in your front yard like in Minnesota. Like pine trees are no big deal there. They’re like a little bit cooler here. Believe me. I just really love decorating trees.” Troye could see the excitement growing in Connor’s eyes while they got closer to where they were going. He just shook his head, deciding that although Connor was maybe a little /too/ excited about decorating a pine tree, he would just go along with his plans.

\----

Once they found a parking spot, Connor could hardly contain himself while Troye took an extra moment to adjust his hat and the way his bangs were arranged. “Troyeeeeeeeeeee,” Connor whined, making sure Troye understood that he was actually a four year old who was this excited about the tree.

Every two minutes, Troye would hear the voice from behind him saying “Troye, I found the perfect tree.” And then Troye would turn around to look at whatever tree Connor had fallen in love with to see him on the move towards another tree. “Troye, this is the perfect tree.” All Troye could do was smile, nod, and say “Okay, Connor,” “Sure, Connor.”

They spent an hour walking around through all the trees before they managed to find the perfect one, which Troye was only able to tell from Connor’s open mouthed stare, speechless at the perfection of the tree. “This is the true perfect one, isn’t it?” he asked, Connor only able to respond with a small nod. To Troye, the tree looked the exact same as the trees next to it, but to Connor, it was the only one that could possibly work. Connor kept going on and on about how perfect it was and how he knew it was gonna be just perfect for the apartment and all sorts of things that Troye just sort of tuned out after a while. “Connor, I get that it’s great and you’re excited and all, but will this actually fit on top of the car? And not fall off or crush the car?”

Connor looked at him. “Yes. It’s totally perfect so I know that it will fit. Don’t worry. It’s all good. And either way, we can get a couple of these guys to help us get it onto the car, which is always harder than getting it off.” Troye gave him a skeptical look. “Don’t worry, it’s all good. Also I already have the decorations at home so as soon as we get home we can start decorating. It’s all going to be just fine.”

\----

Connor had been right about getting help to get it on the car. But he neglected to realize that just because it was harder to get it off the car than it was to get it on, but getting it off of the car was no easy task either. Everything had gone fine up to that point. Then he accidentally dropped the tree onto Troye’s head while they were trying to get it off the car, which meant that then there had to be a pause while the tree was just chillin on the ground so that Connor could take care of Troye, apologizing profusely to try and make sure that Troye didn’t hate him. 

By the time Connor was able to drag the tree inside himself, Troye had already found the ornaments in his room and had brought them out, starting to lay them out on the table. He had the strings of lights untangled, everything was coming together. Connor looked at Troye, facing the other direction, sorting through a box of extremely tangled blue metallic baubles, listening to music of some sort through his earbuds. Connor hadn’t thought it had quite taken him /that/ long to get the tree into their apartment. Looking at his phone, he realized it had taken him almost half an hour to do it by himself. Oh well. He set the tree down and snuck over towards Troye, hoping he couldn’t see him. He was about to attack Troye with a tight hug and kisses on the back of his neck when Troye said “I can see you,” holding up one of the baubles he had been untangling, showing Connor in the reflection of it.

Connor hugged him around his waist, burying his head into the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he muttered again into Troye’s collar. 

Troye turned himself around so that he could hug Connor back and kiss his forehead. “Con, really, I’m fine. Let’s get decorating.”

Connor’s face lit up, ignoring the fact that he had felt so guilty just seconds earlier. He gave Troye a quick kiss before turning to the ornaments Troye had spread out on the table. “Okay, first we should do lights.”

Troye turned Connor away from the table. “First you should get the tree actually set up. Then lights.” 

“Right. Setting it up. Did you bring in the tree stand or is it still in the car?” Connor asked, realizing that making the tree stand up was going to be an issue without a tree stand.

“No. I was busy being attacked by a tree. No no don’t make that face I’m sorry it was a joke,” Troye quickly defended at the sight of Connor’s dropped smile. “Con no I’m fine it’s all good.”

Connor just glared at Troye while he walked back out of the apartment to go back down to the car.

Troye went back to untangling the ornaments, smiling about his silly boyfriend. He moved onto the next box of ornaments, which had been stashed at the back of the pile, and realized that it was much flatter than the others, as well as lighter. When he took the lid off, he realized the box was filled with photos with strings run through holes in tops. But they weren’t just random artsy photos like those that filled his Instagram, they were polaroids of Connor and his friends and other youtubers and his family. Troye realized that these were stashed at the back because these were the most important ornaments that Connor had.

Troye set them back in the box, wanting to wait to go through all of them until Connor could tell him the stories behind all of the photos later. He also wanted to make sure that he had his own special ornament as well.

Connor finally came back up with the tree stand. “I don’t understand how it got all the way under the car, but it did. But I got it. Can you help me get the tree up, Tro?”

Troye got up from where he was sitting, a quiet “As long as you don’t hit me in the head with it again,” coming out of his mouth with a smile. When Connor asked what it was he had just said, Troye just smiled bigger and told him “Nothing,” which made Connor frown, because even though Troye wouldn’t say it loud enough to hear, he could figure out the general message, but didn’t say anything this time.

Getting the tree up was surprisingly easy after all the difficulties of getting it there. Connor asked Troye to find the step ladder while Connor searched in a drawer for some scissors to cut off the netting keeping the trees branches tied up. Once Troye found the step ladder, Connor only nearly fell off about a dozen times while trying to take care of the netting, but Troye was standing there to make sure he never actually fell off.

“There we go. Let’s start with the lights…”

“Connor, I have a question. Wouldn’t it make sense to start with the star on top? Because if you start with the star, then you don’t have to worry about knocking things off at the end?”

Connor looked at Troye, then down to the lights in his hands, to the tree, then back to Troye. “Because it’s like putting the cap on the tree? Like a finishing touch?”

“Yeah I know but I feel like that’s only a recipe for disaster. Like why don’t we mix it up and do the star first, then do everything else? I feel like otherwise we’re gonna start breaking things,” he said with a smile.

Connor looked at him and smiled back at him. “Sure, why not? We can do things however we want to do them, why not do something the smart way for once?” He set the lights down so that he could pick up the star instead. “You wanna do the honors?” he asked Troye, holding it out to him, but he just shook his head, saying that he’d rather watch and make sure Connor didn’t fall off the ladder.

Decorating the tree was much easier and less stressful when they started at the top and then worked their way down. They were able to not worry about knocking anything off when they had to lean in to put up some of the higher up ornaments. Connor really had known the perfect size of tree, because all his ornaments fit with just enough space for his special ornaments. While they went through the box, Connor had stories for everyone, some of which Troye had already heard, some of which were so old Connor was surprised he hadn’t lost them.

When they were finished with all of the ornaments, there was just one spot left, right in the middle of the tree, that didn’t have an ornament. Troye had a feeling he knew exactly what was about to happen, but he decided to play along anyways. “Looks like you’re one ornament short, Con,” he said, looking over at where Connor was crouched, looking for something in his backpack.

He stood up holding his polaroid camera, and Troye knew he had been right. “I know. One special spot for one special picture.” Troye just smiled at him while he walked over to the counter where Troye was sitting. Connor put his one arm around Troye, the other holding the camera. They both smiled as Connor counted down. “Three…. Two…. One….” But just as he was about to press the shutter, Troye turned Connor’s face to give him a kiss on the lips. He heard the click of the camera and pulled away from Connor gently, smiling at the boy now shaking his head. “I had a feeling you were gonna do that Tro.” He just leaned in to kiss Connor again while they waited for the photo to come to life.

\----

The photo wasn’t the best photo of the two of them ever, but the point of the photo was the story of it. Connor went to the box and pulled out a hole punch, some silver ribbon, and a gold sharpie. On the back of the photo he wrote “Christmas Tree 2015” and drew a heart, and then placed the photo in the empty space at the middle of the tree, completing the look of it. Connor was lost in how amazing the tree looked that he didn’t hear as Troye snuck up behind him. It was a good thing that they were used to each other sneaking up and wrapping their arms around the other’s waist because Troye was holding two mugs of hot cocoa that he had made while Connor had been taking care of the photo.

They sat down on the couch with their cocoa, snuggled up against each other, with Christmas music playing on Connor’s speakers. It all in all felt a little cheesy, but they couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas where I am, so here's your late Christmas present. :D  
> Per usual, this is just for fun. Thanks to my chica for reading over it to make sure I didn't make a complete mess. Give a kudos and/or a comment if you like it, even if the comments just a 'love it!'  
> I hope you all had an amazing holiday, and I hope you all have a very happy new years. May the new year bring more fics from me.  
> (Yes I will be posting a second chapter to my other tronnor fic. Look for that in the new year as well. ;D)


End file.
